everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperatriz Regalia
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal |image= |caption=When you Look Good, you feel GREAT |story=The Emperor's new clothes |role=The Emperor (Empress!) |powerfulqualities=Well Put together | Leader | Regal |age=16 |alignment= |roommate= I argued my way into having my own room! |heartsdesire=To be admired by all! My wish is to own my own Boutique and fill it with up and coming designers! Being made a fool of is a little price to pay for my legacy! (That being said I am a little nervous about it...) |magictouch=I can make most anything look good! I have been thinking about starting a fashion review Blog for a while, people need to know my fashion secrets! |romancestatus=Single and I can't say I'm looking too hard! |cursesmoment=I have a really hard time knowing if someone's a genuine person, I'm not a good judge of character - I can be easily Influenced. |favsubject=Kingdom Management - Needless to say I excell in keeping a well kept kingdom. |leastfavsubject=Princessology - I really don't think I need to be there, but i suppose I could learn something from it? |bffea=Mimi Panoply }} Emperatriz is destined to be fooled into parading around her kingdom in nothing but Lies! The hardest thing about her story is not knowing when it's going to happen! She is part on the IN crowd at Ever after high, always looking her very best! Biography Personality Emperatriz is Headstrong but a little ditzy, she has a strong voice and is very opinionated but can be easily influenced, she gets things wrong and feels embarassed at being corrected. Appearance Emperatriz has soft peachy skin, rosey cheeks and very long (Thigh length) deep brown hair. She is tall and wears the most extravagant clothing - looking good is very important to her! Fairy tale – Characters Story The Story from 's Point of View Emperatriz's affinity for fashion is put to the test when two 'swindlers' fool her into believing that you can only see the special garment they've made for her if you're worthy of your role in life! So she is paraded around her town completely naked (This is part of the reason Emperatriz has grown her hair very long, she's not sure when it's going to happen to her so she wants to be ready. What is their Destiny To be the Emperess in the Emperor's new clothes. Relationships Family Emperor Regalia :Emperatriz has a strained relationship with her father, she has always been kept as a pristine little doll, purely there for appearances, she hasn't received alot of love in her life. Sadly she spent the majority of her time with her 'nanny' she only got to see her father if he needed her to impress a visitor, and make him look good. Too him she was another accessory. Friends Mimi Panoply They are the head of the 'IN' crowd at ever after high, Emperatriz looks to Mimi for her opinion on everything, she loves having her assurances that she's doing things right. Enemies Medea de Bank They have definitly started their future rvilary off early, Medea has alot to say about Emperatriz's fashion and the way she presents herself! Other story characters Lucas Veritas Emperatriz is very wary of Lucas, he makes her nervous! He is the one who is honest and exposes her as being naked! He also has a tendency to blurt out truths about her outfit - which definitly irks her! Pet Oh no! Pet's have hair, hair on clothes is a huge no no! Gallery file:Emperatiz.png Notes Emperatriz is unaware of who her mother is, he father never felt it was important enough to tell her. Category:EliteRosie Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Emperor's New Clothes Category:CSTFeb2019